


Sock Thief

by TintedPink



Series: Lysa Does Something Stupid [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Clothes Stealing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Anonymous: Can I ask for 9 of the fluff list please? :39. “oh, you’ve started stealing my socks now?”





	Sock Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is a tiny clothes thief and you can’t convince me otherwise. This one got lost, but I didn’t forget about you anon. :)

Tony pretends like he doesn’t hear Stephen as he plops himself down on the couch and props his feet up on Stephen’s lap. It’s not the first time they’ve had a conversation about Tony’s clothes stealing tendencies. And by conversation of course he meant Stephen talked at him about the clothes stealing and Tony ignored it. This method had a 100% success rate and he saw no reason to fix what wasn’t broken.  
Stephen sighs and settles his forearm across Tony’s socked ankles, continuing to read his book. Point: Tony.

“You know, you could just buy your own clothes that are like my clothes. You don’t have to rummage through my half of the closet.” Stephen pretends like he’s equally disinterested as he reads his book, but Tony know better. He doesn’t speak and continues working on his tablet. He’s using the one without the holo screen, because it gave Stephen headaches and Tony was a considerate boyfriend. His consideration for Stephen’s well being should give him more than enough right to steal his clothes.

Stephen waits a minute but when it becomes obvious Tony has nothing to say to this he continues, “Are you wearing anything that isn’t mine?”

Tony wiggles his socked toes like he’s thinking it over, but he knows the answer without even thinking about it. Tony had started stealing Stephen’s shirts back when they started sleeping together. Not the wizard shirts, the normal soft tee-shirts that were obviously too big for Tony. The sweat pants he’d gone after once they moved in together. Three months later here Tony was, sitting in his boxer-briefs and Stephen’s everything else, and he wasn’t even a little bit sorry. In the end Tony decides not to answer, because not talking about it has a 100% success rate and only ends in Stephen’s fond exasperation, which leads to couch cuddles, which Tony likes.

Stephen sighs and actually goes back to reading, and they sit like that, Stephen practicing whatever magical thing he’s working on on occasion while Tony occasionally makes happy excited noises as something comes together the way he wants it or a new idea comes to him. When Tony’s phone rings it startles him, but he transfers the call to his tablet and puts it on speaker, since it’s just Peter.

“Heya, Pete, you get yourself into any more trouble?” Tony asks as he continues to design of course he knows he hasn’t, Tony has alerts set up for those sorts of things, but asking gives the kid the satisfaction of answering in the negative.

“No, Mr. Stark, I just wanted to know if you were free sometime in the next week. I’d really like your opinion on something.”

“You know I can always make time for you, Peter, how about…” Tony pulls of his schedule and then inserts Peter’s over it see when they have free time that overlaps. He has an empty space right before his date with Stephen on Friday, but he usually uses that to get ready, and the kid may have plans. “How about next Monday after school. I’ll send Happy to pick you up.”

“Oh no, that’s okay, Mr. Stark, I can get there-“

“I’ll see you then.” Tony hangs up, because he doesn’t need to listen to Peter’s protests. Of course he’ll have a driver pick him up. That’s nonsense.

“You know that’s rude, right?”

“You know I don’t care, right?”

“Oh, so now you’re speaking to me.” Stephen’s voice is cold, but Tony can hear the faintest trace or amusement in his voice.

“Of course I’m speaking to you, darling. What are we doing for dinner?”

Stephen gives Tony his favorite exasperatedly fond sigh and pushes Tony’s tablet closer to him. “Since you’re a sock thief, I want Thai. No buts.”

Tony sits up and leans towards Stephen to plant an obnoxious kiss on his cheek. “Anything for you honey.”

“Except clothing boundaries.”

Tony ignored this and put in an order to their favorite Thai place to be delivered in 30 minutes or less for an exorbitant tip.

He wiggled his toes in Stephen’s warm socks and went back to designing. Where Tony’s socks were all thin and colorful Stephen’s were all neutral colors, and so so so soft. They’re Tony’s new favorite thinks about Stephen. Just like his sweatpants and tee-shirts before them. Tony has his sights set on Stephen’s hoodies next.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232671/chapters/40669790) oneshot compilation. Once all the oneshots from that work have been posted individually and have been up for a week, I will delete that work.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com)


End file.
